Walter
Walter is a Muppet character first introduced in The Muppets. Walter lives with his brother Gary, and both of them are huge Muppet fans. He is sweet, slightly naive, and lacking self-confidence. In the film, Walter and Gary set out to reunite the Muppets to help save Muppet Studios. Entertainment Weekly described the character in a November 2010 article: :“'Meet the newest member of the Muppet repertory company: Walter, a sweet, slightly naive twenty-something Everypuppet who, in the movie, is the best friends and roommate of Segel's character, Gary. Both Gary and Walter are die-hard Muppet fans. "Walter is the kind of guy who faints when he sees Kermit," Bobin says. Of course, Walter's Muppet fandom is complicated by the fact that he is a Muppet himself. "Walter has a bit of a self-confidence issue because he's the only person like him that he's seen aside from the Muppets," Segel explains. "His dream is to meet the Muppets and be around people who are like him." When Gary and Walter learn that the Muppet Theater is in danger of being torn down, they set out to save it by reuniting Kermit, Piggy and the entire troupe to stage an old-fashioned extravaganza. Rottenberg, Josh. Entertainment Weekly. ''First Look: Exclusive Sneak Peek at the New Muppet Movie. November 12, 2010. '''” Disney's official description of Walter from October 12, 2011 revealed that he and Gary are brothers: :“'''With his Kermit t-shirt and watch, Walter is a devoted fan of the Muppets. The lifelong resident of Smalltown, USA, dreams of meeting his heroes one day, and feels that — just maybe — he belongs with them. So when brother Gary and his girlfriend Mary plan a trip to Los Angeles, Walter joins them with hopes of realizing his dream once and for all. :The role marks the big-screen debut for Walter, and one seemingly written for him. “I play Walter, the world’s biggest Muppet fan,” says the star, “which is a real coincidence, since I happen to be the world’s biggest Muppet fan and my name is Walter. It’s like I was made to play this part.” :Walter finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time — or is it the right time? — when he overhears evil oil baron Tex Richman discussing a plot to destroy Muppet Studios. With the help of Gary and Mary, it’s Walter who sets the plan in motion to reunite the Muppets and save the studio. His pure-hearted enthusiasm for all things Muppets just might save more than the studio, too.”''' Walter was named after the first puppet Jason Segel ever owned.Nightline's interview with Jason Segel In an interview at the World Premiere, Walter claims he was swimming laps at the Beverly Hills Hilton when a talent scout discovered him for the role (he was the only person he could find 18'' tall). Disney paid Walter roughly the same amount as 67 movie tickets."The newest Muppet is a geek", CNN Geek Out, December 7th, 2011. In a 2012 interview with Talk Nerdy, Walter revealed that his last name is Blagojevich (no known relation to Rod Blagojevich). However, he is known simply as "Walter" with the Screen Actors Guild.Talk Nerdy Walter also appears in Muppets Most Wanted, where he was the only one - aside from Animal - who knew Kermit was acting weird when Constantine replaced him. Walter appeared in the Mormon Tabernacle Choir Christmas Concert 2014. Design The script only specified that Walter had the look of “an old dishrag” and wore a blue suit. Puppet Heap Workshop president Paul Andrejco drew 14 possible Walters, and later, 25 different combinations of color and fabric texture.Brooks Barnes, "Wocka, Wocka, Wocka! Muppet Antics Resume", New York Times, November 16, 2011. In an interview with Film Journal International, director James Bobin spoke on Walter's design: :“'We based Walter’s design on the same one they used for Kermit—he’s basically a hand puppet with a more advanced mouth. That design gives the puppeteer’s hand maximum freedom of movement, so with the smallest amount of finger change, he or she can create a huge range of expressions. With a few flicks of his left finger, Peter can make Walter look incredibly different all the time and because the camera is close enough in, you swear you can hear this puppet thinking and that conveys the emotion of the movie.Muppet mania: James Bobin guides return of Kermit & Co. Alter, Ethen. October 26, 2011 '” Performance Six puppeteers were considered for the role of Walter during an audition process, among them were Kevin Clash, Joey Mazzarino, Matt Vogel, and Bill Barretta,Linz, Peter. Dragon Con (2012) but the part ultimately went to Peter Linz. Life in photographs A bookending theme in The Muppets ''are the photographs taken throughout Walter's journey: Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-Elementary-MissGordonsClass.jpg|Smalltown Elementary Miss Gordon's 1st grade Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-JPA-Troop274.jpg|Junior Pioneers of America Troop 274 Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-Baseball-SmalltownSluggers.jpg|Smalltown Sluggers baseball team Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-HighSchool-Prom.jpg|High School prom dates Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Life'sAHappySong-Merchandise.jpg|Photos including a barbershop quartet and Religion Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-Cleaners.jpg|Gary & Walter Cleaners Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter-Muppet.jpg|Walter, Muppet File:Walter-ew.jpg|Walter takes his picture with his iPhone... Image:Walter.self-photo-NEW.jpg|...including a human head goof behind Scooter. Filmography .]] *[[The Muppets (2011)|''The Muppets]] *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' *''Muppisodes'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Disney Drive-On with The Muppets'' * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot *"Kodachrome" Appearances *''Jake the Movie Guy'' (November 5, 2011) *''Google+ Hangout'' (November 7, 2011) *The Muppets World Premiere (November 12, 2011) *''Disney 365'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' (November 15, 2011) *''Star Movies: VIP Access'' (November 15, 2011) *''Attack of the Show!'' (November 17, 2011) *''Kevin McCarthy's Nerd Tears'' (November 21, 2011) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (November 21, 2011, February 7, 2014) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' Web Video: Walter at the NBC Pipes (November 22, 2011) *''Mark at the Movies'' (November 26, 2011) *''Made in Hollywood'' (November 26, 2011) *''Omelete'' (November 30, 2011) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (December 22, 2011) *''Good Morning America'' (March 13, 2012, March 14, 2014) *''Talk Nerdy'' (March 14, 2012) *''MTV.com's Musical March Madness'' (March 14, 2012) *''Entertainment Tonight'' (March 19, 2012) *The Hollywood Walk of Fame (March 20, 2012) *''Entertainment Weekly'' (March 21, 2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (July 26, 2012) *"All I Need is Love" video (November 26, 2012) *"Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir" Christmas concert (December 11-14 2014) Book Appearances *''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia'' Trivia *Walter said in an interview by Jake Hamilton that he still watches Sesame Street.Video *Although Walter appeared in the presentation pilot, he did not appear on The Muppets. When asked, Bill Barretta explained, "Well, Walter, you know, when we first started the show, I think there were certain ideas about what the show would be about and certain jobs or certain places for certain characters. I think at the moment this first season I would say, Walter was just kind of someone that we felt, you know, I guess didn’t have a place yet in this arena."Baretta, Bill therebelchick.com interview 12/1/2015 See also * Walter (disambiguation) * Walter (man) Sources Category:The Muppets (2011) Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters